Un mago de purpurina
by mybookslover
Summary: Tras la guerra, las cosas han cambiado, muchos han vuelto a Hogwarts, pero un nuevo personaje lo cambiará todo. Nuevas amistades, nuevos romances... -Mi nombre es Magnus Bane. - Bonita ropa interior, Granger. DRAMIONE. HP&PP, RW&LB, BZ&GW, TN&LL, DT&PP, NL


- Hermione!

-...

- Hermione! En media hora sale el tren para Hogwarts!

Inmediatamente, la chica saltó de la cama y comenzó a cepillarse frenéticamente el ya más controlado cabello. Mientras, con la otra mano abrió el baúl y metió dentro los libros apilados en su mesilla. Eligió un precioso vestido de verano blanco, con un par de volantes y vuelo, que a penas le pasaba de la s rodillas, y era extremadamente ajustado en el pecho. Definitivamente, Hermione Granger había cambiado tras la guerra. Pero.. ¿quién tenía la culpa? Su estúpido ex-novio, Ronald. Ahora le iba a enseñar a ese pelirrojo descerebrado lo que se perdía. Ya lista, bajó para coger algo de desayunar y despedirse de sus padres.

- Osito, ¿adónde vas tan deprisa?

- ¡Papá! ¡Voy a perder el tren!

- Oh, no osito, aún te queda tiempo!

- Pero mamá dijo...

- ¡Te has preparado en 5 minutos, Hermione! Bueno, ven al salón, tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

- Toma, osito.

Su padre le entregó una caja con agujeros en la parte superior de la que procedía un ruído como de arañazos. con cuidado levantó la tapa y se encontró con un precioso gatito blanco, al que cogió y apretó contra su cuello provocando ronroneos del minimo.

- Oh! ¡Mamá, papá es precioso! Muchas gracias, se llevará genial con Crookshanks.

-Nos alegramos de que te guste, osito. Ahora deberías ir a la estación, ¿irás andando?

- No, me apareceré. Adiós padre, nos vemos madre, os echaré muchísimo de menos, y prometo que os escribiré.

En cuanto terminó de despedirse de sus padres cogió su baúl, metió a Iglesia (su gatito nuevo) en la jaula junto con Crookshanks y se apareció en el andén 9 y 3/4. Metió su equipaje en el tren, y se puso a buscar a sus amigos por la estación, cuando chocó contra alguien, cayendo al suelo. Lo primero que vio fue una pálida mano tendida hacia ella. La cogió y con su ayuda se levantó.

- Muchas gracias...-elevó la cara para observar al chico, reconociéndolo-. ¿Malfoy?

- Sí, Granger. Ahora si me permites me iré -Draco pasó por su lado, y se inclinó sobre su oído-. Bonita ropa interior.

La chica se sonrojó profundamente y bajó inmediatamente la falda del vestido que permitía la visión completa de sus estilizadas piernas. Caminó hasta el tren, atisbando por la pequeña ventana de los compartimentos, buscando a sus amigas. En uno de ellos se encontraban los dos chicos que más la habían decepcionado, Harry y Ron estaban besándose con "la chica de turno". Casi parecían dos Slytherins últimamente. Se alejó de allí con cara de asco, y, posteriormente, entró en otro compartimento, en el cual se encontraban, al fin, sus amigas. Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson y Parvati Patil. La lunática, la pelirroja, la popular, la adivina, y la comelibros. Eran un grupo extremadamente extraño, pero se complementaban bien. La inocente y dulce Luna, y Hermione, aconsejaban al resto, evitando que hicieran soberanas tonterías, mientras las otras, arreglaban la imagen de sus amigas y las animaban a ser un poco más atrevidas y a desmelenarse. Se habían hecho amigas ese verano, después de que Lavender se hubiera acostado con Ron, motivo de su ruptura con Hermione, y "no se quién" hubiera echo lo mismo con Harry, por aquel entonces, novio de la Weasley.

**_Flasback_**

_La castaña fue a la Madriguera, contando con que estarían tan solo los chicos. Deseaba darle una sorpresa a su novio y a su mejor amigo. Como creía, en la planta baja, estaba desierto. Aunque, cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras, la sorprendieron una serie de sonidos femeninos. Con una opresión en el pecho, abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Ginny, encontrándose con una escena un poco subida de tono, que protagonizaban Harry y una pelirroja a la que no se le veía la cara. Como no tenía intención de molestar, cerró la puerta con cuidado y continuó subiendo, pero los gemidos continuaban, y parecían provenir de arriba. El problema, la única habitación más arriba del lugar donde se encontraba era el desván: el cuarto de su novio. Abrió la puerta justo cuando su pelirroja amiga llegaba a su casa. Aunque la castaña no percibió esto, pues estaba ocupada asombrándose de que hubiera sido tan tonta como para creer que la esperaría hasta que estuviera preparada. Había creído que era el amor de su vida. Ahora, la verdad estaba ante sus ojos. **Su novio. En la cama. Con Lavender Brown.** Lagrimas de rabia amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero antes de permitir que surcaran sus mejillas el chico habló._

_- Harry, ¿ya es la hora del intercambio? A mi me parece que no... - Y continúo besando a la zorra. _

_Hermione le respondió siseando en un tono bajo, pero peligroso._

_- Ronald -el mencionado y la chica se giraron, asustados-. Para permitirte continuar con tus actividades con mayor libertad, no saldremos más, ¿sabes qué?, todavía mejor, no te hablaré, no te miraré, y, por supuesto no te ayudaré ni ahora, ni nunca._

_- No Mione! No me abandones, Herms!- el muy imbécil ni siquiera tenía la decencia de salir de la otra chica para suplicar por su relación-. Yo te amo!_

_- Uno: Tú no me amas, y tú has querido esto. Dos: Yo hago lo que me da la puta gana. Y tres: Sólo mis amigos y mi familia me pueden llamar, Mione o Herms, y tú no eres ni lo uno ni lo otro. Para ti soy Granger._

_Apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta cuando oyó los gritos de Ginny._

_- ¡Harry James Potter! ¡¿Qué demonios haces en MI cama, con una pelirroja que NO soy yo?! _

_- Ginny..._

_- ¡Oh no! ¡No te molestes en responder, ya no estamos juntos! ¡Fuera de mi habitación! **¡Mocomurciélago!**_

_La chica salió del cuarto echando fuego por los ojos y se encontró con una llorosa Hermione, sentada en la mesa de la cocina. La pequeña se agarró a ella y le urgió que se apareciera en el Caldero Chorreante. Una vez allí, Ginny arrastró a la castaña por las calles del Londres Mágico, parándose en una gran tienda de ropa femenina, claramente muy cara. Por suerte, la situación económica de los Weasley había mejorado considerablemente. Una vez dentro vieron desde elegantes y formales vestidos hasta la más provocativa ropa interior. La pelirroja, acallando las protestas de Hermione, la obligó a probarse miles de modelitos diferentes. Tras pagar, fueron a la casa de la castaña, para cambiarse. La mayor, se quedó con un "vestido" de cuero, que ella consideraba un top, con unas botas hasta las rodillas **(N.A: Como el vestido de Clary Fray en la fiesta de Magnus, copiad el link: . /-i85uLPhtPME/UR-NX80UyfI/AAAAAAAAFHg/HGDtK_DuW3k/s1600/tumblr_mi8pvegG3K1qaf90uo2_r1_ ), **con su cabello cayendo en perfectos tirabuzones castaños. En cambio, Ginny escogió una preciosa falda diminuta del mismo color rojo que su cabello, el cual estaba recogido en un moño del que escapaban algunos mechones ondulados, conjuntada con una blusa blanca ajustada en el pecho, y unos leotardos azul marino. Estaban impresionables. Fueron a una discoteca muggle, con un único objetivo: **Emborracharse.**  
_

_Una vez allí pidieron una botella de Bourbon para cada una. Creían que se pasarían toda la noche en soledad, pero dos chicas, para nada desconocidas, se apróximaron a ellas. Pansy Parkinson y Parvati Patil. Ese día compartieron sus penas y su alcohol. La castaña y la pelirroja hablaron de sus sentimientos al encontrarse frente a sus propios ojos la infidelidad de sus ahora ex-novios. La Slytherin, por el contrario se preguntaba: ¿Qué sería de ella cuando no fuese guapa? ¿Cuando fuera una vieja amargada y sin amigas? Por último, la gemela perteneciente a Griffindor se desahogaba de las manipulaciones de su controadora, falsa y zorra "amiga", Lavender Brown. Ya pasaba de la medianoche, cuando pidieron su undécimo whisky. De pronto, divisaron una adorable cabellera rubia, demasiado larga y desarreglada, y unos inocentes ojos cielo. La identificaron como Luna (Lunática) Lovegood. La chica se acercó a ellas ondeando los rábanos que llevaba como pendientes. _

_-Hola chicas- las saludó con su voz de pajarillo-. ¿Sabéis? Formáis un bonito grupo las cuatro. Casi tanto como el de Pansy Parkinson con los tres chicos de Slytherin. _

_-Lovegood, no sigas por ahí- advirtió la susodicha, al ver el cambio en las caras de dos de las Griffindor._

_- ¡Oh! me puedes llamar Luna. Estáis todas muy tristes, y hoy hace muy buena noche para deprimirse, ¿porqué no salimos a bailar? Así os olvidaréis de todos vuestros problemas._

**_Fin Flashback_**

- ¡Hermione! - gritó Ginny en cuanto la vió, corriendo a abrazarla, siendo secundada por las demás.

-¿Porqué tienes esa cara? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has metido en problemas?- inquirió Luna.

- Nada - suspiró- Al parecer este año los amigos de Pansy tendrán competencia, y al parecer son buenos.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Parvati, intrigada.

- ¿A que no lo adivináis? - contestó con una sonrisa irónica-. Son Griffindors, de nuestro curso, un pelirrojo y un moreno, ex nuestros y ambos unos auténticos cabrones.

- No fastidies, ¿Harry y Ron?

- En efecto, Ginny.

- ¡Oh! Ya veréis cuando se lo cuente a los chicos - dijo Pansy, conteniendo una carcajada-. ¡Vamos ahora! Hace tiempo que no los veo... ¡Venga chicas!

Todas, a excepción de Luna, se miraron, indecisas, dudosas. No querían desilusionar a su amiga, ni juzgarla por su amistad con los jóvenes, pero todavía no se sentían cómodas en su presencia.

- ¿Por qué no? - inquirió la Ravenclaw-. Seguro que se portan bien, al fin y al cabo, la guerra ya terminó.

- Bueno... creo que hablo por todas, estamos de acuerdo en ir un ratito.

- ¡Gracias Hermione! Sé lo complicado que es para ti estar junto a Draco después de todos estos años, pero comprende que él no tenía alternativa, y se arrepiente mucho de ello.

- Sí, sí Pansy, lo sé, pero eso no hace que cueste menos.

Recorrieron varios vagones antes de encontrar aquel en el que estaban aquellos a los que buscaban. _Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y... Draco Malfoy. _Los tres se acercaron a la vez a Pansy, y, mientras la abrazaban, el moreno, le besó una mejilla, el reservado lector la otra, y el rubio la frente. Cuando se separaron, se produjo un momento de incomodidad, en el que el Draco le sonrió de medio lado a Hermione, provocando el sonrojo de la leona. Ese silencio pronto se vio interrumpido por la Slytherin.

-¡Chicos! ¡No os lo vais a creer!

- ¿Qué pasa Pansy? - preguntó Blaise, irónico- ¿Estás de novia con Potter?

- No seas idiota. Aunque sí tiene que ver, al parecer él y Weasley pretenden sacaros el puesto de "_Sex simbol" _de Hogwarts, y ya llevan algunas conquistas.

Por un momento todos se quedaron serios, aunque no tardaron mucho en reír a carcajadas.

- Espera, espera - dijo entre risas el rubio- ¿estás insinuando que cara-rajada y la comadreja intentan ser sexys y tirarse a una tía diferente cada noche?

- Sí Draco.

- ¡Oh! Por favor, pero si no saben ligar.

- ¿Y tú sí, Malfoy?

- Granger, ¿me estás poniendo a prueba? Por que ¡claro que sé! Es más, os haré una demostración ahora mismo.

El Slytherin se acercó a la castaña, posó una mano en su hombro, comenzó a deslizarla hacia abajo, parándose un poco más en su pecho, y deteniéndola definitivamente en su cintura. Con la otra, le acarició la mejilla, mientra acercaba la boca a su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Hermione estaba totalmente tiesa, y, cuando habló, su ya sonrojada cara, se vio totalmente coloreada.

- Nunca creí que estuvieras tan buena, _Hermione. _Aunque no me arrepiento de haberlo averiguado. No te puedes imaginar las cosas que quiero hacerte. Me excitó de sobremanera verte con esas diminutas bragas de encaje negro. Quiero, _necesito,_ follarte cuanto antes, sentirte bajo mí, gritando mi nombre, pidiéndome más.

El rubio se separó, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas torcidas que derritirían a cualquier chica, provocando que a la Griffindor le temblaran las rodillas y apartara la vista, muy avergonzada.

- Lo ves, Granger, yo sí sé ligar.

- Cr-cre-creo que ya es hora de ponernos los uniformes.

- Chao chicos! ¡Os veo en la cena! - se despidió apresuradamente Pansy.

El resto del viaje pasó sin contratiempos.

En el Gran Comedor, las tres Griffindors y Luna, se sentaron lo más apartadas posible de los otros dos componentes del que había sido el "trío dorado". A su lado, se encontraban Neville, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas. Tras la selección, el discurso de la nueva directora, acabó con un anuncio de lo más desconcertante.

- Alumnos, este año tendremos una nueva incorporación a séptimo curso. Os suplico que os comportéis bien con él. No dormirá en ninguna casa, si no que se le adjudicará una torre independiente, cercana a la de los dos premios anuales de este año, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

Un chico cubierto por una capa negra, cruzó las puertas, acercándose a McGonagall. Una vez junto a ella, se giró hacia los alumnos.

- Ante vosotros el increíble, el magnífico,- se quitó la capucha, descubriendo a un chico de tez oscura, con el pelo de punta, maquillado y con mucha purpurina-. ¡Magnus Bane!

**Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews, y lamento no haber actualizado las otras historias, pero no tengo claro como seguirlas...**


End file.
